User talk:Amina skywalker
Amina skywalker's talk page. *[ /archive01 ] *[ /archive02 ] Morn's Tavern This seems to be blank too. G.He(Talk!) 04:13, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe these are just mistakes Rinion wasn't sure how to revert? ← Amina (Speak to me) 14:11, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::What about the other page that was blanked? Was it also moved elsewhere? G.He(Talk!) 17:22, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::Not that I can see. ← Amina (Speak to me) 17:39, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Another thing... Once you get the chance, please take a look at Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya. Some sections may need rewrite/cleanup, as rather large portions seem to be from the Wikipedia articles. For example, starting from Eragon#Romantic Attachments, it appears to contain content from this revision on Wikipedia. G.He(Talk!) 22:59, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Also see this. Seems like part of it came from Wikipedia too. G.He(Talk!) 22:49, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Comments Do you think we should keep the personal user comments at Talk:Eldest (movie) (there's also a deleted revision for that page)? G.He(Talk!) 23:35, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :No; I think they should be removed. They contribute nothing creative or helpful. ← Amina (Speak to me) 20:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Question (Question from my talk page that I'm not sure of) Is it same to assume that the patch of land above Aroughs are the Burning Plains? G.He(Talk!) 23:19, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Award.jpg Should Image:Award.jpg be instead of GFDL because according to Project talk:Awards, the eye is copyrighted? G.He(Talk!) 22:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Probably. Thanks for pointing that out. ← Amina (Speak to me) 18:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::Does that mean the "e" in the logo and the favicon is also copyrighted? :S G.He(Talk!) 18:59, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::Since they're adapted from the movie poster, unfortunately I think they are. I wasn't up on the whole copyright thing when I created them. They should still qualify as fair use, right? :S ← Amina (Speak to me) 19:01, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::::They should be okay.. An issue regarding copyright and fairuse was raised on Wookieepedia, and it was concluded that it should be fine unless complaints are actually filed. G.He(Talk!) 19:11, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Eragon (board game) The name is in fact Eragon Quest Board Game. I found this out here if you would like to see it. If you agree, we can change the name/take the conjectural tag off it. Thanks, Elven Arya 22:34, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Sure. ← Amina (Speak to me) 18:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::Done. Elven Arya 22:27, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Chat At 2:00 pm today (EST)! 1800 UTCTherequiembellishere 17:43, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Username change Sorry, but because Wikia uses a shared user database for all wikis, we can't rename users. If you really want a new name you will need to . The edits you've made under this name wouldn't be transferred, but I can transfer your admin access to the new account if you like. Angela talk 18:31, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. I think I'll just stick with this username. :) ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) "FA-star" Is it possible for you to make an FA star that's something like , except have it say "FA" instead of "IW"? G.He(Talk!) 04:18, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure. ← Amina (Speak to me) 13:09, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :What do you think of this: ? ← Amina (Speak to me) ::Looks great. :) G.He(Talk!) 16:07, 20 April 2007 (UTC) User:GHe/Logout Have you tried User:GHe/Logout (or simply Logout)? ;) G.He(Talk!) 20:35, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Just did. Very cool. :) ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:52, 30 April 2007 (UTC) See this See this. G.He(Talk!) 04:29, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Project:Title Blacklist I've made a title blacklist for Inheriwiki. Constantly recreated pages with inappropriate/undesired titles can now be blacklisted from re-creation without having to make the actual pages with the titles and protecting them individually. Instructions for use can be found on the editing screen of Project:Title Blacklist. G.He(Talk!) 21:13, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Project:Requests for affiliation/EEEI RP There is currently a pending request for affiliation. It would be appreciated if you could comment on it. Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 04:11, 9 July 2007 (UTC) How do I create userboxes??? Bureaucrat rights Hi Amina skywalker. You haven't edited since August 2007. We would be glad to see you active again! Actually, there is an active user, Gilderien, running for administrator. That's why I took a closer look at the our lists of and . We currently have seven users with admin rights, six with bureaucrat rights. Since admins and bureaucrats are contact persons for the users, I would like to reduce our number at least to the more or less active ones. And I think an administrator doesn't only have additional rights, but additional responsibilities too. Can you imagine to take action again and make use of your bureaucrat rights in the future? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 09:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Amina skywalker. Since you don't seem to make use of your bureaucrat rights any longer, I asked Wikia staff to revoke them. I would be glad to give them back if you decided to rejoin us and restart editing in this wiki. --Weas-El ✉ 16:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) what does skywalker have to do with eragon and the inhritance cycle or is it really your name if so you should change it